tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Abusing Resources
Log Title: Abusing Resources Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, First Aid, Jetfire, Scales, Starlock Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 4, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Dust Devil is just trying to do science, and accidentally ties up the processing power of Aerospace's mainframe. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 17:02:02 on Monday, 4 November 2019.' <> Jetfire says, "Requesting mainframe support in the aerospace network division." <> Dust Devil says, "What's that?" <> Starlock theres the sound of a tired sigh, but she speaks. "Starlock here, s'up?" <> Jetfire says, "We are working on resolving the issue - but we have a system overload - there was a query that was performed, and unfortunately, all of our systems in the aerospace division are now disabled, because there's a running query about EVERY crytal, both real and imagined in our galaxy as well as others - and the unique prarameters of each crystal." Cerebros buries his hand in his face. "You couldn't even set a parameter?" <> Starlock says, "...That is /very/ oddly spesific." Dust Devil winces. "Oh slag...uh...I better get back to the workstation." Scales peeks curiously into the area. Cerebros waves. "I'll see you later." He goes off to doing his non-destroy things Cerebros day. <> Starlock says, "Hmmmmm... Right on my way..." As Dust Devil may walk back into the Aerospace headquarters, word has slowly materialized which workstation caused the query. Air Raid storms off in an angry huff. He had already procrastinated until today for his duties for a project, because he assumed he would have the network resources to finish his task today. That was...until Dust Devil arrived. Air Raid curses, as he's being summoned by Silverbolt. Passing Dust Devil, he gives Dust Devil a look that could melt the side of Omega Supreme. Jetfire is calmly at the computer terminal with a few Technobots. They are thoughtfully assessing the situation. Jetfire is at one of the main terminals. He types in a few commands. "I'm just going to try this script...it SHOULD cut the query, and not cause a data loss." GAME: Jetfire PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. <> Doctor First Aid says, "That doesn't sound good. Im more a doctor than a tehnician but I can take a look at it." Dust Devil sneaks over to one of the nearby terminals and after some quick typing everything seemms to be reverting to normal....And then he quickly steps away. <> Jetfire says, "It...oh...hold on. Yes! Excellent! Success!" GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Dust Devil grins -innocently- He glances around to make sure no one saw him.... GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales blinks up at Dust Devil from where she's been watching people running around. She doesn't say anything, though. ' Starlock would come into the aerospace headquarters hemming, looking around when she spots Jetfire. "Hey... So crystals?" She'd question with a raised ridge... She looks /very/ tired, a bit dirty, scuffed and dented in some places, basically she's been out on the field for a while now, and looks to have not stopped since the whole zombie thing. ' ' "Any idea why it's running this in the first place?" She doesn't immediately notice Dust Devil.. Fact she's outright ignoring him on purpose.' Jetfire looks over and spots Dust Devil. "Oh! We're back in business. You can get back to work." He pauses and says "Oh...and I need to talk to you later. Just know that I am not upset. But let's form a strategy about the hypothesis you were working on - one that would not result in the loss of productivity of our team." First Aid comes in "Hello, I came as fast as I can. What's going on with the...crystals?" He gives Starlock a look of concern. "You allright? You look like you might need some recharge." Jetfire looks at Starlock. "Oh Starlock...I'm sorry...you look exhausted." He looks at First Aid. "Actually...things seem to be back to normal, but could you please take a look at Starlock? If anything, I would say you're an astroliter low on energon." Jetfire looks at Starlock and says calmly "We have a new Autobot joining our ranks, and I believe it was a simple misunderstanding - they just got a little over-zealous in their research." First Aid nods and takes out his scanner, scanning Starlock. "Sure. Okay Starlock, when was the last time you refueled?" he asks, looking concerned. Dust Devil looks nervous as he moves over to his allotted workstation. He starts going over the data and pretending to be as busy as he possibly can. This looks interesting. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Scales FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Scales goes over to where Dust Devil is pretending to be busy and hops up to peek over his shoulder. "Watcha doing?" ' Starlock glanced down to her necklace an old harmonexian crystal from where the city was originally destroyed, she'd hold it up and raised a ridge. "About Crystals?" She'd ask, before making a face. "I'll... be fine, I always am..." She'd say softly, but she wasn't going to stop First Aid from helping or looking her over. "just tied, been working onstop at Harmonex." She'd add. "...Uhhh.." is the only response she gives Aid as she glances up at the ceiling, trying to think.' First Aid pauses. "You work too hard sometimes. Maybe you should take a break? I hear other bots are over there to make sure its safe." He says. "You..sure? You need someone to talk to about anything?" he asks. Jetfire 's optics flash with concern. "OK, I think we're going to get you on rest rotation, Starlock." He looks at Starlock "I can provide transportation to Iacon Medical Center." He looks over at Dust Devil. "Sorry, I may have to provide transporation...but I'll set up a meeting when I get back, it'll still be tonight." Dust Devil rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I'm tryin ta figure some stuff out about crystals. I want find a crystal with the resiliancy of these silicon based crystals....but also the toughness of these carbon...and with the resonance of these crystals from Harmonex. So that's why I had the database givin us an open ended analysis of crystals. See on Earth some of their elements on the periodic table are manmade. Fillin in the gaps. So...I wanna see what we can possibly make if there isn't something naturally occurin. I've also got a bunch of crystals I've found underground which might fit the bill but they need ta be analyzed Scales blinks. "Is there a spectro analysis of the Harmonex crystals on file anywhere? that might help narrow focus." Jetfire nods. Jetfire says in a SLIGHTLY more irritated tone. "I would also be curious, since your assignment was to focus on increasing the energy efficiency of our forcefields..." He adds to Dust Devil "Unless, you believe crystals are part of this solution. And if so, I would be MOST interested in hearing your findings." First Aid offers. "I can take you back early if you want, Starlock. I want to see you functioning your best." He says. "I always wondered if there was a scientific use for all those crystals." ' Starlock looks at Aid and her mouth opens, but nothing comes out, she'd then close it, her lips pressing into a thin line, glancing away, before flinching at Jetfire's words, and knits her ridges, her frame slouching in defeat, she lets out a huff... She then looks over at Dust Devil and squints, looking both irritated and worried, her face shifting further into a frown at all the talk of the harmonex crystals... But she says nothing.' Dust Devil taps the crystal in his forehead. "Forcefields are based apon a matrix just like a crystal. It even goes as far as opacity and permeability. I think we can use a crystal base and utilize properties....: First Aid looks to Starlock and frowns under his mask. "I know. Using them like this isn't what was planned is it?" Jetfire sighs and says "We'll worry about that in a moment...our first priority is Starlock." He looks at Starlock with concern. "I can transport you back to the medical center if you wish." ' "...Yeah" She answers Aid. "I expected stuff like this, still hurts though." She murmurs and sighs, her finials drooping. She then looked back to Jetfire, and then Scales and Dust Devil, her lips pressing into a thin line as she looks back to Jetfire. "...Yeah I'd not mind you and Aid Helping me back."' First Aid nods "Well I guess its better us finding a good use then the enemy? I mean if we're looking into it they are too>" Jetfire nods. He moves to a more open location to transform. He looks at Dust Devil. "We'll converse later. Again, no one's upset. It's an interesting theory. We just need to ensure we don't take our entire aerospace division down the next time we do this level of research." He transforms into his fighter jet mode and slowly lowers the cargo bay doors for Starlock to move in. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. Scales huhs. "So.. are you looking to -make- a crystal, or just come up with a good structure?" ' "I suppose.. Still I don't.. want the crystals destroyed because people want to take advantage of them." She'd Murmur to Aid as she boarded Jetfire. "..Talk more once at the medical center.." She'd add somberly.' Dust Devil says, "Depends....if we find somethin that fits all the bills."